guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole
The Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole is a spin-off book of the series Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Description Learn the secret histories of the Guardians. Take one more flight through the world of Ga'Hoole! The once-forgotten beginnings and ambitions of the Guardians—as well as some heartbreaks—are finally uncovered through the inquiry and commentary of Otulissa, the tree's dutiful historian. With a foreword from the heroic owl Soren, these stories give one more glimpse into the magical and sometimes frightening world of owls, treachery, and heroism. Find out what made these warriors who they are—and what it truly takes to be a Guardian. Tales The Snowy Sisters Thora Plonk began her flight back to her birth hollow in the Firth of Canis after having being away for a year. After her mother, Thea, had died in the Battle of the Ice Talons, her father, Berrick, took up a new mate named Rodmilla . She treated Thora in a most cruel manner while treating Thora's sister Brunwella Plonk in a gentle manner. Being unable to live as an outcast in her own home, Thora fled and flew throughout the Northern Kingdoms. During her roaming flight, she met Octavia , a Kielian snake, who introduced her to a rogue smith on Dark Fowl Island. She became his apprentice and learned the art of blacksmithing. However, she had heard at a grog tree a terrible rumour concerning her own family so she felt compelled to return for the sake of her father and sister. When Thora returned, she tried her best to make peace with Rodmilla but remained alert for any sign of the dark rumour she had heard. Meanwhile, Brunwella's thoughts turned to her father who had been away from the hollow for several days but she would not be allowed to dwell on those thoughts. Rodmilla told Brunwella that Malvonia Plonk, the current singer at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree had died. Rodmilla was determined to find Thora and tell her the news which seemed odd to Brunwella because she was the better singer of the two sisters. Also, the family would be receiving a special visitor by the name of Marquis Henryk VI. The suspicion held by the two sisters further increased when Rodmilla told Thora to practice for the auditions that would determine who the next singer would be. For Brunwella, she planned to marry her off to Henryk. This proved to be shocking since tradition dictated that the singer of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree could not have a mate. Unfortunately, Henryk VI, Henryk V and his mate Gertrude arrived and at the end of the visit, the young Henryk proposed to Brunwella. Both sisters were infuriated by their current standings but Thora suggested that they switch places at the auditions and after those they would go to Dark Fowl Island. There they would met their father, who Thora revealed to Brunwella to be a part of the Resistance, a group that fought against the League of Ice Talons. On the night of the tryouts, Thora listened as Brunwella sung with great beauty which would later ensure her place as singer at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. On the way to Dark Fowl they met a member of the Resistance named Torsten. The two sisters found out that a raid on the Ice Talons' headquarters had gone wrong and that Sigfried, Thora's good friend, had been grievously wounded. Now, Thora would check on Sig and Brunwella would accompany Torsten to find Berrick. From Sig, Thora found out that the rumour she heard was true: Rodmilla, her stepmother, was a slipgizzle for the League of Ice Talons. Back at the Firth of Canis, Brunwella found her home ransacked from top to bottom. However, they did find Berrick who told them to return to their hideout south of the Ice Fangs and to tell them that their location had been compromised. Later, Rodmilla came to the hideout with three Ice Talons guards who all posed as recruits for the Resistance. However, their plan fell apart and a battle ensued. Sigfried sacrificed himself to save Thora and Berrick was killed by an Ice Talon guard and Rodmilla. Despite the losses, Thora managed to kill her own stepmother and the Ice Talons guards were defeated by Resistance reinforcements. The next night, the bodies of Berrick and Sigfried were burned and the two sisters left the Northern Kingdoms to pursue their own destinies: Thora as the Rogue Smith of Silverveil and Brunwella as Madame Plonk, singer of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Fritha's Painted Past In the beginning of the book, Fritha, a pygmy owl, lathered herself in green paint and went to the Northern Kingdoms. After flying, Fritha spotted her father, who was dressed in blue with a tinge of Fritha's favorite color and shade of pink. After talking for a bit, Fritha asked her father why he sent her to the great tree. Flinn, Fritha's father, told her the story. Unlike most kraals, Flinn was more intrested in inventing, such as creating a system so young owls will not get carried away by the strong winds by having big owls create a gap between them so there will be an air pocket for smaller owls to fly. When Flinn introduced his idea, the Vaccum Air Transporter, or the VAM, the kraals only saw it as a way to transport prisoners. Many kraals mocked him for disliking to fight and steal. One day, some kraals found a tiny Elf Owl, and began to have an intrest in her. The owl was called Gylfie, and she said she was from the Great Ga'Hoole tree, which intrested Flinn even even more, because he thought this was a place were his inventions would be appreciated. After Gylfie escaped with an Twilla, whom the kraals thought of as "Glaux," Flinn began to think about the great tree. After a few weeks, Flinn's mate Freya laid an egg, but she told him to destroy it due to the fact that the egg had a slim chance of hatching. However, Flinn could not bear hurting such a tiny thing, and eventually, the egg did hatch, and Flinn immediately loved the chick, who he named Fritha. Fritha was a very inquisitive owlet, who wanted to learn more all the time, enjoying the simplest things. She also learned the ways of a kraal, but when a friend of Fritha began to tell her about her first skirmish, Flinn decided that Fritha could not be a kraal and decided to give her a place of purpose at the Great Ga'Hoole tree. A few days later, Flinn showed Fritha how to remove the dye from her feathers and asked a gadfeather friend of his to take Fritha to the tree. Flinn told Fritha he truly loved her, and was trying to do the right thing by sending her to the great tree. He also considered coming as well, but he decided that the owls would see him as a kraal immediately and treat him badly. After he told the story, Flinn apologized to his daughter, but Fritha told him that there is nothing to apologize for. Proud of her heritage, Fritha revealed that she was a kraal by birth in her newspaper, The Evening Hoot. Flinn was now welcome to come to the great tree and gave lessons from the Northern Kingdoms. Uglamore Redeemed While in the Beyond, Uglamore spent lots of time thinking about his life and the course it had taken. Uglamore originally came from the Shadow Forest and he had used to be known as Bartholomew. He was often called "Bartimoo" by his mother, a pet name he despised. He and his mother joined the Pure Ones after Bartholomew's father died because they wanted to be with more "like-minded" owls. From then on, Bartholomew wanted to be known as Shadow but he soon found out that the old High Tyto would give them a Tytonic Union name. On the night of the naming, he and three owls received their names: Stryker, Wortmore and Uglamore. For Uglamore, his new name was even worse than Barthlomew but over the years, he eventually got used to it. When Nyroc hatched, Uglamore's eventual falling away from the Pure Ones commenced. He knew that there was great good in Nyroc and that Nyra was hardly a good mother and instead of treating her son with love and care, she treated him like he was a weapon that had to be tempered and shaped by force and cruelty. When Nyroc left after his failed Tupsi, Uglamore left without being ordered to leave and set out to find Nyroc. Uglamore eventually returned to the Shadow Forest and found Nyroc sleeping in an fallen tree. Much to his horror, Stryker and another owl name Vaygar had followed Uglamore and he was worried that the two of them would find Nyroc. Uglamore convinced Stryker to pick up the trail elsewhere but Vaygar remained behind to catch some prey. However, Nyroc began to stir and Vaygar discovered him. Choosing to protect Nyroc, Uglamore killed Vaygar signalling his departure from the Pure Ones forever. From then on, Uglamore went to the Beyond to spend his days as an outcast. He eventually found Nyroc again and observed him from afar interacting with the dire wolves and being taught by Otulissa the art of colliering. Uglamore also witnessed Coryn retrieve the Ember of Hoole and sacrificed himself to save the new king from Nyra's treachery by throwing himself into the jaws of the sick wolf. Brothers Brave and Blustery A Secret in Braithe's Gizzard Cleve's Sorrow Category:Books